Please Get Better
by Raphianna
Summary: Lightning relives his past when his Father comes back for one last beating... *humanized, set near/after the Cars 2 Radiator Springs race* I do not own the Cars. Disney/Pixar does.


**Please Get Better…**

A/N. Ok. My first Cars 2 fanfiction. It will feature humanized cars, and hurt Lightning. Set near/after the Radiator Springs race at the end of the movie. Lightning centric

Warnings/mentions: slight yaoi (if you squint), slight cussing in Spanish, mentioned past child abuse, Lightning's dad, abuse, slow burning acid use, fighting, death

(Wow this is dark.., but oh well, this idea would not leave my mind)

A/N 2. Also, I know that on the cover, Lightning's hair is a blondish color, but I imagine him having red hair

…

Eleven racers, one in front. None other than Lightning McQueen- but Francesco was not far behind him. His foot jammed on the gas one last time, giving the red head the jolt he needed to cross the finish line in first place. In doing so, it made everyone in Radiator Springs cheer for the Rookie's win.

He braked hard, waiting for the other racers to finish.

Second place was Francesco, followed closely by Jeff, then Max, Nigel, Lewis, Raoul, and so on and so forth.

The order from first to last went: Lightning, Francesco, Jeff, Max, Nigel, Lewis, Raoul, Shu, Miguel, Carla, and Rip.

Though no one cared about who was first or last. Not this time- it was just a friendly race. Something to make up for the unfinished race back in London during the World Grand Prix.

Lightning opened his door, and stepped out, taking off his helmet, ignoring all the cheers and calls of his name. He walked to the other racers who were busy chatting away, and smiled.

"Good job, guys!" he congratulated. "I'm impressed!"

The racers turned to the red head, and they all smiled.

"This has been an amazing experience, McQueen." Max said. "So much in fact, I vouldn't mind doing it again sometime. I think ze others vould agree as vell." He said, glancing at the other racers, who all nodded in agreement.

"It was very fun indeed" Raoul agreed. Lightning kept talking with the racers for some time, giving them advice and tips on how to drive on the dirt, what to upgrade their cars with, and all that. They talked until well past sunset. That's when they finally realized it was late.

"We should get back." Nigel said, making the others nod.

Rip huffed, but failed at stifling a yawn.

Shu, Miguel, and Max all rubbed their eyes, Carla stretched, Raoul's head slumped, and Jeff and Lewis were leaning on each other.

Francesco sighed, leaning against Lightning. "I am not 'a used to these 'a time zones..," he mumbled.

Lightning couldn't help but laugh. "Well, besides me and Jeff, the rest of you live around the world."

None of the racers tried to argue because they knew he was right. "Well, c'mon then." Lightning said. "You all can stay the night at my place. I have the room." He smiled. The racers smiled back, and started walking with Lightning back to his home.

But before they even walked five feet, a red mustang drove around them, herding all the friends together in a tight bundle. "Hey! What is the big idea?! ¡Pero qué puta mierda!" Miguel yelled in aggravation.

Finally, the mustang stopped in front of the eleven racers, who were now wide awake, confused, and angry. Then a man with red hair, and blue eyes stepped out of the vehicle, and everyone's eyes widened because they knew who he was- Lightning McQueen's father, Richard McQueen.

But they were not happy. Everyone knew who Richard McQueen was, but _not_ because he was a former racer. But because he was convicted of felony child abuse from abusing Lightning at very young age severely injuring him- almost killing him.

Lightning never had any sort of contact with his dad after he was sentenced. And when he was released, Lightning stayed away, hoping he wouldn't find him, but alas, he always would.

"What do you think you're doing here, Monsieur?" Raoul demanded angrily, as he and the rest of the racers stepped in front of Lightning, determined to protect him.

Richard just smiled. "Can't I just come see my son, oh foreign racer?" he asked in a fake sweet voice.

"No you may not!" Carla growled. "Vá embora!" she yelled.

And just like that, Richard's mask fell, and crumbled. "Fine. Let me say it differently...," he growled. "Let me have my son!"

"Not a chance!" Nigel yelled.

Finally, Richard snapped, and he charged at the racers, pushing aside each one like they weighed nothing, and reached Lightning, grabbing his throat.

Lightning cried out in pain, trying to pry the man's hand away from his throat.

Then the beating started. Punches, kicks, hits- Richard even went so far as to bite Lightning. Blood started shedding, tears as well, and small screams- that where not loud, because Lightning's air way was being cut off.

"Let him go!" Rip yelled as he and Carla ran forward and grabbed at Richard's shoulders, trying to take him away from the defenseless boy beneath him. But Richard was much stronger than the two, and knocked the two foreign racers away in one big swoop, making their heads hit the ground hard. The force of the impact made Rip and Carla unconscious.

"Guys!" Nigel yelled as he and Max ran to their fallen friends, and helped them up, waking them up in the process.

Then Francesco and Miguel ran forward, this time, successfully dragging Richard away from Lightning, being substantially stronger than Rip and Carla, but not fast enough. This is said because as they dragged the former racer away from Lightning, he whipped around, and punched both racers in the face.

Both Miguel and Francesco backed away, growling in pain. But at least that distracted Richard long enough so Shu and Raoul could grab Lightning away from the abuse and pain.

"Lightning" Shu said, very worried for the American racer. "Are you alright?" he asked, as Raoul helped him up. Lightning shakily nodded.

"Y-yeah..," he mumbled.

Then there was a battle cry from Lightning's dad as he charged the three racers, but before grabbing Lightning again, he just threw a liquid into Lightning's eyes. Then he grabbed Lightning by his hair, and slammed his face first on the ground, making the red head cry out in muffled pain.

Before any of the racers could do anything, gunshots rang out in the night, and suddenly, Richard dropped- dead. Bullet wounds were in the back of his head, and upper back.

All the racers looked up, and were extremely shocked to see Lewis and Jeff, both holding guns, panting heavily.

The two racers dropped the guns, and ran to Lightning. Just then, they all heard footsteps behind them, and turned around just in time to see all the Radiator Springs citizens running towards them. Sally, Mater, Sherriff, Sarge, Filmore, Flo, Ramone, Lizzy, Luigi, Guido, and Red all ran at them demanding what happened.

Jeff went, and took them aside, explaining what happened, and why there was a dead body. They shook their heads in disbelief, sadness and anger.

"I'd kill 'im twice if I could!" Mater yelled angrily.

Jeff nodded. "I would too" he said- but was cut off by painful moaning.

Everyone turned to look at Lightning, since that was where the moaning was coming from.

Lightning was sitting up, with the help of Francesco and Miguel, blinking rapidly. His eyes were blood shot, and he was rubbing them, hoping to get whatever the substance was out of his eyes. But to no avail as the pain in his eyes only increased, and soon, a bloodcurdling scream ran out in the middle of the night.

" _Lightning!"_

…

All the racers were in the Radiator Springs Clinic in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, muttering to themselves, and hoping their companion was alright.

They were waiting for at least two hours before Sherriff came in through the doors, looking tired, but beckoned all racers to follow him, which they did so obediently.

"Is Lightning all right..?" Lewis asked quietly.

"Well..," Sherriff began slowly. "The liquid poured into his eyes was a slow burning acid. That's why it took so long to take effect. Unfortunately, it was already eating away at his eyes, but I was able to clean his eyes before they deteriorated too badly." He explained.

"So does that mean..," Max started.

"That Lightning will be able to see again?" Rip finished.

"We don't know for sure quite yet" Sheriff said. "But we're hopeful" then he stopped at a door labeled 'Room 6'.

"Here's Lightning's room." Sherriff said. "Be quiet though. He's sleeping" he said, opening the door. "Oh, Jeff and Lewis will not be charged for the death of Richard McQueen. You did it to protect everyone, and yourselves" he assured.

The two racers nodded as they stepped inside, and everyone gasped. Lightning was laying in the hospital bed, his hands clasped together on his stomach. Bandages were all around his body, some more bloody than others, bruises everywhere- mainly on his throat. And there were bandages around his eyes.

They stared at their fallen competitor, and friend in sadness. They knew that he had been abused, but they never thought Richard would go so far as to blind his own son, and yet- they should've known all the same.

Then Jeff and Lewis walked either side of Lightning's bed, sat down on the floor, and put their left hands near Lightning's own, and slowly fell asleep, their heads on the bed.

The rest of the racers watched the three friends for a while, before curiosity got the best of Rip, and he walked to them. Slowly and quietly, Rip grabbed Jeff's and Lewis's hand, and dragged them a bit, placing them gently on Lightning's hands, then backed away.

Like he predicted, Lewis and Jeff's hands, instantly curled around each other's and Lightning's, making everyone smile.

Raoul and Shu sat down at the edge of the hospital bed on the floor. Carla and Rip sat down in a corner of the room next to each other, Max and Nigel sat down in two chairs that were on the left side of the wall, and Francesco and Miguel leaned against the wall by the door.

One by one, all the racers fell asleep, in those positions, all with the same thought.

 _Please get better…_


End file.
